


A Bout of the Flu

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [62]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: sick!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared just couldn't keep it down anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bout of the Flu

Jared groaned as he rested his forehead on the toilet seat, a small shiver shaking going through the lithe body. Forcing himself to stand, he shuffled to his bed down the hall. Curling up in bed, he wrapped his arm around his upset stomach. Wincing as he felt his stomach churned again. Jared frowned and curled up in the fetal position. Squeezing his eyes shut, Jared drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

                —-

                Shannon yawned and stretched, the man rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  Covering another yawn, Shannon’s brows furrowed when he heard rapid footsteps echo down the hallway before he heard a door slam shut. Standing, his worry only increased when he heard the sound of retching. Rushing to the bathroom, he knocked on it. “Jay?”

                A soft moan was his answer.  Twisting the doorknob, Shannon frowned when he found that it was locked. “Jay?”

                Shannon winced when heard more vomiting. “Jared, open the door.”

                “Ugh, Shan?”

                “Yeah, come unlock the door Jay.”

                Hearing Jared groaned, Shannon gnawed his bottom lip. When he heard the door click, he rushed to open the door.  He found his brother bent over the toilet, vomiting once again. Sighing, Shannon rubbed his brother’s back, comforting him as best as he could.  Jared coughed a few times, his throat burning, and his heart beating rapidly. He felt a cool cloth wipe his face, and as much as he wanted to do it himself, his hands didn’t want to respond.

                “Jay?”

                Slowly, dull blue eyes opened, “Shan?”

                “Finally caught the flu bug,” snorted the older brother, “Knew it was only a matter of time,”

                Jared sighed and leaned against the cabinet. “Come on little bro, off to bed.”

                Jared groaned as he felt Shannon hauled him up from the floor and helped him back to his bed. Laying his brother down, Shannon made sure the man was completely covered, the singer’s face flushed with a fever and his body quivering.  Kneeling beside his brother’s bedside, Shannon frowned as he brushed aside Jared’s hair. The man had his eyes closed and had an arm wrapped around waist.  

                “We really need to work on your immune system Baby Jay,” Shannon murmured.

                Jared muttered something, his hand clenching his stomach. Sighing, Shannon stood, pecked Jared’s temple and ventured to the kitchen. Quickly, he grabbed some ginger ale and saltines and hurried back to Jared’s bedside.

                His younger brother was lying on his side, sleeping fitfully. He set the food and drink aside, Shannon gently woke Jared up. “Shan-Shan?”

                “Yeah, can you sit up?” Shannon asked quietly.

                Jared nodded and sat up, wincing at a strong sense of vertigo hit. He felt Shannon’s hands guide him to the headboard. “Here,” Shannon said, lifting the cup of ginger ale, “Sip it while I go make some tea for you,”

                Jared nodded, “Thanks.”

                Shannon smiled and ruffled Jared’s sweaty hair, “No problem.”


End file.
